A despedida
by Marjorie Black
Summary: O que você faria se pudesse se despedir das pessoas que ama? A despedida de um amigo querido é o momento para pequenos gestos de amor e amizade, abraços apertados, reencontros há muito esperados, um tempo para refletir o que vale a pena viver ou deixar morrer.


A vida é esquisita, pensou Asteria, especialmente se longamente vivida como a dela. A velha mulher suspirou pesadamente antes de arrumar os papéis em sua escrivaninha e se levantar. A cadeira de espaldar reto, embora acolchoada e ricamente decorada, cansava suas costas e já não era confortável ficar longas horas de trabalho nela como o foi na sua juventude.

_ Juventude_! Um sorriso lhe brotou na face. Trinta, quarenta anos atrás não é juventude! Asteria voltou-se mais uma vez para o lugar onde trabalhou por boa parte da vida.

Uma sala quadrada na esquina menos disputada do St. Mungus, mesmo que isso significasse o topo. Duas janelas, cujo clima sempre ensolarado lhe energizava a cada manhã, não importando o quão sem graça e cinzenta estivesse Londres lá fora, o imenso quadro ao lado esquerdo da escrivaninha que, na verdade, ela trouxera da casa dos pais quando Daphne ficou com a casa deles, a grande escrivaninha de madeira maciça entre as duas janelas e, por trás dela, a poltrona de espaldar reto, cujo acolchoado é decorado em fios de ouro. O papel de parede em padrão, dessa vez, floral e, é claro, os tapetes voadores da Pérsia que a filha trouxera de viagem (e que tiveram de ser enfeitiçados para se manterem no chão).

Atrás da escrivaninha e nas outras paredes da sala haviam os quadros dos 3 últimos diretores do St. Mungus e em frente à sua mesa de trabalho haviam as duas poltronas menores que faziam conjunto com a de espaldar reto em que ela se sentava e que, embora não fossem tão bonitas, eram infinitamente mais confortáveis.

Ao menos a cadeira_ era confortável_, uma única lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, quando ela lembrou a notícia que trouxe a Profª Longbottom ao seu escritório no hospital. Que um de seus melhores amigos estivesse partindo era doloroso demais.

Então, voltamos ao ponto de que a vida é estranha demais e, quando Asteria voltava sua mente para o começo, ou mesmo, o meio dela, não havia como imaginar quanta coisa o tempo - e os filhos, ela sorriu, de todos eles - curaria.

- _Alorromora_!

Nos corredores brancos do hospital onde começara Medibruxa residente, Asteria relembrou a dificuldade de se impor profissionalmente. Primeiro, dentre sua própria família que não aceitava que sua filha decidisse não só não se casar imediatamente após concluir seus estudos em Hogwarts, mas **trabalhar**.

Casada, Tori teve de convencer sua sogra de que era capaz de ser uma boa mãe **e **trabalhar, embora não garantisse o mesmo sucesso na vida social da elite a qual tecnicamente pertencia - algo que ela definitivamente não esclareceu a Narcissa.

Mas a pior de todas as batalhas foi superar o estigma do sobrenome do homem que aprendera a amar enquanto ele se tratava na Ala para Enfermos da Mente sob os cuidados de Kendra Warbeck – antes que você surte, sim, ela era parente de Celestina – e o qual deliberadamente incorporei ao meu próprio nome. Se eu amava o homem, como podia não assumir o nome?

Eu ainda amo Draco por inteiro, mas naquela época era infinitamente mais difícil dizer isso em voz alta do que é hoje, quando o tempo arrefeceu os ânimos, quando a memória já não é tão vívida nem ódio tão recente e a Justiça puniu os os horrores da guerra. Talvez a maior prova que eu poderia dar a Draco do meu amor era empunhar o seu nome e diminuir o estigma que estava impregnado nele. Entretanto, como séculos de má reputação (e algumas lutas do lado errado) não acabam da noite para o dia, ainda não somos uma família _do bem_ - e acho que nunca seremos.

Somos o que somos, somos também o que escolhemos ser. Isso me lembra de Rosie e da certeza que eu tive a primeira vez que a vi na minha casa, encabulada e tímida por estar falando com a Sra. Malfoy, uma delas, na verdade - e a mais legal, sem nenhuma modéstia - naquele mausoléu que a _outra Sra. Malfoy_ pomposamente chama de _Mansão_. Aquela menina representaria muito para a minha família.

Aquela menina sábia encheu meu coração de alegria em diversos momentos e eu lhe sou grata por todos eles, inclusive aqueles em que se quebraram meus cristais vienenses e as Porcelanas Auto-Limpantes da China. O seu rostinho meigo soube unir duas famílias que nunca se deram bem e dois pais que nunca entenderam que não cabia a eles aceitar ou não as escolhas de seus filhos, apenas respeitá-las.

Asteria bateu na porta do quarto 501.

- Neville? Hanna?

Hanna veio recebê-la à porta, o semblante carregado.

- Ele está bem?

- Agora, está melhor. Há meia hora pensamos que… Mandei Lavínia chamá-la, antes de voltar para Hogwarts - Hanna a olhou nos olhos, não escondendo o desgosto: Lavínia fora eleita Diretora e **também ** aceitara o cargo.

- Ah, Hanna, eles amam aquela escola! - elas se abraçaram - E Clara?

- Ela e Lysander estão voltando da Noruega por meios trouxas. Parece que houve um problema na rede de flu entre a Inglaterra e a Noruega. Não sei se… Se… vai dar tempo…

- Quem está aí? Apareça!

- Oi, amigo. De quem foi a ideia de ficar acamado a dois dias do aniversário de Clara?

- Ela já chegou? Hanna, Clara está aqui? Onde está Clara? Quando ela volta da escola? - Neville se inquietou e a esposa olhou feio para Asteria, que pediu desculpas mudamente - Hanna, temos que por essa menina _nos eixos_! Não é porque estou de licença que ela pensa que pode faltar à escola!

- Neville, a nossa Clara está voltando da Noruega…

- E o que ela faz na Noruega? Hanna, você deixou a menina viajar no período escolar? - a esposa o olhou impotente ao que Asteria resolveu intervir:

- Neville, lembra-se de Lysander? Um dos gêmeos de Luna Lovegood?

- Você quis dizer Luna **Scamander**. O que tem aquele menino? O que ele _fez_ dessa vez?

- Bem, hoje ele é um herbologista muito respeitado. Dizem que ele foi dar uma palestra em Durmstrang sobre os resultados de sua pesquisa sobre as propriedades anestésicas de plantas sazonais de inverno norueguesas. Lysander é irmão do meu genro - Tori sorriu - Lorcan é casado com a minha Vega.

Neville a olhou boquiaberto:

- Vega _já se casou_? Ela não é muito nova, não? - Tori suspirou.

- A minha Vega e a sua Clara se casaram no mesmo dia. Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita, amigo, Queria que você **estivesse** lá - Neville a olhou enviesado.

- No casamento de Clara? Da _minha_ Clara? - Asteria confirmou com a cabeça pela segunda vez - Eu... E-eu... - ele olhou para Hanna - Eu acho que **estava** lá… Eu estava, não estava? Hanna? - o olhar interrogativo substituiu a vaguidão anterior - Tinha um barulho de conchas do mar… Foi numa casa **perto** do mar…. Hanna, nossa filha casou na casa dos meus pais? Na Cornualha? Eu, eu conduzi Clara até aquele fedelho!?… O que ela _**viu**_ nele?

- Não sei, vou prestar mais atenção em Lorcan da próxima vez que eu o vir, assim resolvo o mesmo mistério para Draco. Mas aviso logo que ele procura essa resposta há quase tanto tempo quanto investiga quem assalta seu compartimento "secreto" de doces no escritório - piscou o olho, matreira. Depois, ficou séria: Nev, escuta uma coisa: hoje será uma noite especial, realmente especial. Não, espere eu terminar de falar e me escute com atenção:

- Mais tarde, você sairá daqui e o levaremos para a antiga casa da família dos seus pais na Cornualha. Lá estarão os seus filhos, os seus netos e, nós, os seus amigos. Além da Hanna, óbvio. Será um jantar especial, Nev, **Você vai estar lá?**

- Mas, é claro! Como eu não estaria?! Que pergunta boba, hum!

- Não, Neville, estar lá **de verdade**. Você promete que tentará **estar lá**, de verdade? - Asteria emprestou a cada palavra a força que lhe era devida.

Hanna sufocou um soluço às costas de Asteria. Neville olhou para as mãos e pesou o significado daquelas palavras.

- Que dia é hoje?

Asteria se perguntou se fazia diferença:

- 24 de setembro.

Mais silêncio.

Com um olhar que dizia o indizível, Neville Longbottom fez sua última promessa.

- Vou me esforçar.


End file.
